


Strength in Numbers

by Tarnit



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/F, Fingering, Genderbending, Multi, female team villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarnit/pseuds/Tarnit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard battle, Lady Ganondorf wishes to unwind with her favourite pair of lieutenants. </p><p>Requested by anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength in Numbers

It was not often Ganondorf allowed herself to indulge during a campaign, but their most recent clash with the Hylian army had been hot and gruesome, leaving even the Gerudo warrior stumbling back to camp. Thus, she had granted her pair of lieutenants, and sometimes lovers, permission to join her in her tent. 

Strong shoulders rolled under the weight of their armour guards as she stepped inside, away from the cooling desert heat. Stopping in the center of the covered area, Ganondorf let out a slow breath. They had won today, but if their progress did not begin to further soon, she feared even the might of her army would be picked to pieces by that cursed Hero of Time and his rag-tag circus of side-kicks. 

Though hers had been gathered in a similar fashion, she mused, Ghirahim and Zant were of far superior make. A glance behind revealed the lithe pair of warriors, mirror images of confidence and conflict, though both all but radiated their loyalty. 

"It is reassuring to know I have such strong servants in these long days of war. You both performed admirably this battle, and would do well to remember your actions in the future. This war will not be won with fickle strength, but the power in the weapon your unity can provide." 

Neither had escaped the battle unscathed, but their, admittedly minor, wounds did not prevent them from listening raptly. The Twili perked from her perpetual hunch at the blatant praise, and if Ghirahim preened any higher, she may just sprout feathers from her backside. 

Ever the daring one, the demon sword swaying forward, flat chest and curvy hips partially covered by her crimson mantle. All but draping against the taller Gerudo, she walked two delicately manicured fingers up her mistress's inner arm. 

"I believe it was a unity on all fronts that won the day, mistress. Perhaps we," she gestured back to Zant, "could assist you in unwinding and ..strengthening those bonds, so to speak?"

Ganondorf had to admit, to herself, sometimes Ghirahim's antics were more amusing than exasperating. A well toned arm slid around the sword's slim waist, tugging the shorter woman against her side as she held back a laugh at the demon's expression. It was not common for one to take this sly creature by surprise, but by the goddesses it was a sight to see. 

“For once, Ghirahim, your ideas are not so far fetched.” A calloused hand cupped the cheek hidden under the white hair, gently guiding the demon closer so Ganondorf could whisper into the elven ear. 

“Why don’t you and your shadow assist your mistress from her armour?” 

A shiver trembled down the slightly curved spine as Ghirahim licked her lips with a sly smile. Pressing a kiss to the warm palm, she allowed her fingers to trail higher, underneath the pauldron. 

“Your wish is our command,” she purred, gesturing for Zant to join them. 

Legs parted in her usual confidence stance, the Gerudo watched with amusement and growing lust as her lieutenants surrounded her. The demon’s lithe fingers felt cool and wonderful, and Zant’s weight against her right side the perfect balance to their trio. 

“Go on then.” Ganondorf hummed, waving her fingers with the soft order to purposefully graze along Ghirahim’s thigh; the Twili was a little too buried under her great robes for such accessibility just yet. 

Pushing up on her toes to nibble her mistress’ jaw line, smirk curling wider at the returned tease, the sword spirit deftly unclipped the metal guarding the general’s left. Idle magic depositing it carefully to one side of the tent. 

Keeping pace on the opposite side, Zant’s irregular fingers slipped from their sleeves to nimbly remove the armour in a mirror image to her companion. Mistress now further exposed to her, the shadow creature nuzzled close, taking in the scent and heat of the goddess she idolized. 

Ganondorf slowly rolled her shoulders, trying to keep from dislodging the delectable beings at her hips as she stretched the cramped muscles from their confines. That felt better already. 

As the many drapings around her arms, chest, and hips were removed, the Gerudo slipped from her servants’ grasps. Laughing at their expressions, she swayed towards her cushions, the last of her clothes dropping away to reveal her toned, bare skin as she reclined in the silks. 

“Serve your leader,” she beckoned, and without hesitation her pair of lieutenants moved forward. 

A snap and a flourish, and Ghirahim shed herself of baubles and cowl, kneeling astride one of Ganondorf’s knees in her jumper and sash. To her left, Zant was shrugging from her heavy robes, the multicoloured layers dropping unceremoniously to the floor. 

Adorably bashful, the socially meek Twili left on her single, loose underlayer; this eve was about their mistress’s pleasure.Though shy about her own form, Zant couldn’t help but lick her lips with the need to worship the Gerudo’s gorgeous tanned body laying prone beneath her. 

Pressing along Ganondorf’s side, she gently ran her uneven fingers up and down the muscular belly, cupping one breast to massage her thumb over it. Eyes hooded, she tucked her face in close again, nibbling and licking the hollow of the Gerudo’s neck. The sudden moan that emanated from their mistress brought both shock and arousal to the lieutenants. 

Sharing a quick glance with her partner, the sword spirit licked her lips and bent down. Her hands wandering down to rub the inside of each smooth thigh, Ghirahim kissed her way up the toned abdomen, long tongue running between the defined muscles. With a hum, she suckled her lips around the other breast to draw another lovely sound from the woman beneath them. 

Back and forth the Twili and sword traded touches over their mistress until their hands met between the tanned thighs, fingertips brushing over the wet arousal. Slicked with the warm fluids, Ghirahim rubbed in delicious circles as Zant’s longer fingers slipped inside, drawing a breathy cry from Ganondorf as her hips arched off the pillows. 

Working in tandem, their hands moved opposite of one another; teasing pressure from one relenting with each thrust in by the other. Ganondorf's freely given moans were accentuated by the curve in her lithe body. 

Giving into her pleasure, safe here in the arms of her lieutenants, the Gerudo grasped at her bed covers. She clenched in reflex with each thrust, unable to stop the small buck her hips when Ghirahim’s cool fingers brushed over her just right.

Eyes partially lidded, bronze skin slicked with sweat in the candlelight, she let loose another throaty groan as her body pushed up into her lovers’ hands. Bliss pooled low in her belly, her hips baring down through her climax to take even more. 

Finally she slumped back into the now damp pillows. A lethargic, satisfied smirk was directed at the pair now removing their fluid slicked hands from her body. 

“Such perfect servants I have,” she purred tiredly, now more than ready for a rest. The general got comfortable as Zant scrambled for a cloth to quickly wipe them clean before the smaller two crawled up to lay on either side of their mistress. 

The sword and Twili could have their fun tomorrow, after their strength and energy had returned to them. For now, Ghirahim and Zant were content to pull a blanket over their nude mistress and curl into her arms and around her body. 

Between her pair of loyal soldiers and lovers, Ganondorf had never been more certain of their victory in this war.


End file.
